Ezekiel Sebastian Grace
Name: Ezekiel Sebastian Grace Class: Spartan Tag: B-305 Gender: Male Nickname: Zeke/Tough Bastard Date of Birth: 09/22/2527 Age: 22 Height In Armour: 6’11 Height: 6’7 Weight In Armour: 435 Lbs Weight: 195 lbs Generation: III Preferred Specialization: Wetwork UNSC Primary: M395 DMR (Suppressed) UNSC Secondary: M6C Socom Additional Gear: Combat Kukri, Tacpad, 1 frag grenade, 1 flashbang and Active Camo Suit Colors: Blue Primary with teal secondary and blue tinted visor Physical Description Standing tall at over six and a half feet, Zeke keeps his posture relaxed, reflecting his calm nature. He seems to be of asian heritage, likely from either his mother’s or father’s side. His short, brown hair accompanied by his brown eyes. The complexion of his skin being smooth and tanned, seeming to be pale sometimes when in concentrated light. His voice is a bit rough but quiet but louder when needed. When out of his armor he tends to not wear much other than his undersuit though every now and then he wears jeans while walking around the ship. He also has a tattoo of an ancient spartan shield, going with the symbolism showing that he will do his job to protect his little sister. Personality Zeke is calm and cool headed, especially for a spartan three, in high stress situations. He can be described as almost the opposite of his sister in some aspects. He isn’t opposed to conversation though he doesn’t tend to start them much unless speaking with an SIII something catches his eye or if it’s to get his sister out of a awkward situation. The past events of seeing his mother die having strengthened his bond with his sister. This causes him hesitant to leave her alone and is VERY protective of her. It is rather tough to anger him but he is subject to quickly becoming hot headed if something is said wrong about his family, including the extended family of the remaining SIIIs. He looks out for his sister, sometimes causing him to get distracted if she gets in trouble and he needs to help her out. He very rarely ever strays far from what orders given on a mission, though sometimes putting a small twist on how he does things. He doesn’t mind having a bit of fun while on a mission to lighten the mood, though when the time comes to be serious he is professional. He is rather resilient and very dedicated to his role as a soldier and a protector of his sister, granting him stronger willpower, being seen taking many hits and still trucking on so that he may fulfill his task, granting him the nickname of tough bastard. Bio Zeke was born on on Seoul IV, in the year 2535, and to his parents, Mackenzie Grace and Damon Grace, and his younger sister Sienna Grace. Growing up, Ezekiel’s family was a perfect, average everyday family that had their parents work, and Sienna and Zeke always went to school. During school, Zeke had many friends, loving to hang out with them and with his sister as well. One day Sienna was getting bullied for her size and her eagerness to play with the big kids. Zeke had seen this and bailed her out, as he stood up to the big kids picking on her. Sienna then started to become more dependent on Zeke and he noticed it, not minding it much as he made up his mind that he’d always be there to protect her. One day soon came that any survivors of Seoul IV would dread. It started out just like any other day, with Sienna and Zeke going to school. Around noon that day, a small UNSC colonial fleet above Seoul IV, intercepted a massive Covenant fleet aiming to cripple Seoul IV and eradicate the humans of that planet. Within minutes, the UNSC above Seoul IV had engaged the Covenant to try to hold it off for Seoul to evacuate its people. As the dogfight in space continued, the Covenant sent ground forces to Seoul’s surface to kill any humans they found remaining. One of the Frigates soon broke off to deploy its marine forces after them. The fight on Seoul IV’s surface had most of the citizens scared and panicking. Sienna’s and Zeke’s father had told their mother to get to the nearest evac shuttle or ship she could find. Sienna, Zeke, and their mother Mackenzie, soon fled their house to evacuate while they had left their father to fight back. Sienna, Zeke, and their mother had finally can into view of a colony evac ship docked in one of Seoul’s docks. The militia stationed there guarding the ship had seen the family running before witnessing the mother being killed by a jackal. Also turning to see their mother die, he saw Sienna practically freeze up, but he knew that they needed to leave or they would suffer the same fate. Zeke almost shoved her forward as they both reached where the Militia stood and was evacuated onto the ship. As soon as the ship had left the docks, Sienna had broke down and started to cry, as Zeke was the only family she had left after that day and vice versa. Zeke soon felt saddened that his sister had witnessed their mother’s death and so he decided to wrap his arms around his young sister as she wept for their mother. But that very day, Zeke felt something inside of him snap, an immense and ever growing hatred for the aliens who killed their friends, family and nearly everyone they knew. A month or two after the fall of Seoul IV, Sienna and Zeke became war orphans and trying their hardest to stay with each other. One day a man had walked up to the both of them, while they were playing in a courtyard of a old abandoned church, and asked if they had parents. Sienna raised her head and glared at the man before saying that their parents had died in a glassing of their planet. The guy then asked if Sienna and Zeke both wanted to avenge the death of their parents. Zeke moved in front of Sienna to stop the guy from interrogating his sister but Sienna moved his arm to answer the man. And Zeke watched as his sister nodded with enthusiasm. So then both were checked if they were suited for the Spartan III program. Before Zeke knew it, he and his sister were both led onto a shuttle and taken up to the UNSC Hopeful. There, the two were separated so that they could undergo the augmentations to make her a super soldier. Zeke had awoken, seeing that his sister wasn’t with him. This worried him a bit though he knew that wherever she was, she would be fine. Then before he knew it, he was taken to a training room to become accustomed to his augmentations. ' ' After all of this, he was integrated into Beta company alongside his sister, where they both went through even more training and becoming a SIII on Onyx. At Camp Currahee, Zeke trained to become one of the strongest soldiers amongst them while also watching over his sister, hatred of the alien races ever increasing as he knew he was getting closer to fighting with them. His stealth skills, marksmanship, strength, tactics and overall skill leading him to be a top tier soldier. Watching as his sister also fought he noticed that there was many SIIIs that came to spar with Sienna, but only a few hundred that could match Sienna, one of those SIIIs, was Kacie. Zeke noticed that between those two they were great friends but that Sienna always had a want to surpass the other SIII. Being placed with other candidates from the program, Zeke never was able to fully click with them, unlike how he did with his sister. This causing the two to be paired together. With his marksmanship and tactics, and Sienna’s speed and forwardness, they excelled, with the two of them depending on and trusting each other. With their combined skill, they graduated. Their superiors saw and noted their skills, but were greatly reluctant by their relations. However, they were too important to give up as assets, and were reassigned post-graduation to NAVSPECWAR, with designated Mjolnir armour for the operations to come. ' ' After their reassignment, Zeke and Sienna would be tasked as a two-man SIII Headhunter team. These Ops involved the hunting and killing of superior Covenant heads and officers, the two bagging a minor Prophet in their operations, two Brute chieftains and 6 Sangheili officers. These kills usually halted and slowed down the Covenant assault on humanity, prolonging the war. These missions did not come without its risks however; often Sienna and Zeke would have to fight their way through extraction due to a slip that either couldn't see or predict. This resulted in long firefights, the two often coming injured with wounds that'd kill them if it weren't for the Mjolnir armour. During an op that he and his sister were deployed on, there was an issue which had nearly cost Zeke and Sienna their entire mission. Though luckily it was resolved, this was still an issue which was noted by their superiors, making them decide to give Sienna an AI. This “dumb” AI, known as Apollo would become a greatly valuable asset to the two headhunters and their operations. While Zeke’s and Sienna’s skills increased due to this new addition to their team, there was a small drawback. That being that only one of the siblings could have the AI chip at a time, forcing them to share it between missions. By late 2552, the war began to roughly end and Zeke and Sienna both saw that ONI was only using them to take out smaller targets. This had somewhat relaxed Zeke, knowing that his sister would pull through against this smaller targets but he could tell this only put his sister more on edge. But then came the opportunity to be able to be frozen and woken up when the time arised. Both him and his sister were reluctant to accept this offer but his sister was persuaded and so she convinced Zeke. With both Zeke and Sienna choosing to go into cryo, they were then assigned to the UNSC Acheron but would wake up when they were needed again, Zeke being frozen inside of his armor in case he was needed to jump straight into action if need be.